Opera time table W01/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 04.01.2016 - Monday/Montag 02:23 Ferruccio Busoni - Die Brautwahl (1975) Gala (D) 04:51 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 05:43 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 06:46 Sergei Prokofiev - Iván el Terrible (2001) RTVE (ES) 08:09 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 10:45 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 13:35 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 15:23 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 16:00 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 18:00 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 20:04 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 22:36 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 05.01.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:09 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 03:35 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 05:12 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 06:05 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 07:51 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 09:35 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 11:17 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 13:47 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 14:55 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 16:47 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 17:51 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 20:44 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 22:32 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 23:39 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 06.01.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:45 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 01:51 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 03:13 Mendi & Keith Obadike - The Sour Thunder - an internet opera (2004) Bridge (E) 04:00 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 05:57 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) 07:28 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 09:14 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 10:33 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 12:15 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 14:52 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (2005) Ondine (FI) 17:00 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 19:40 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 20:23 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 22:13 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 07.01.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:08 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 02:07 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 03:53 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 05:46 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 08:22 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 09:55 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 11:57 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 12:54 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 14:40 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 16:16 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 18:55 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 20:13 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 22:04 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 23:36 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 08.01.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:34 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1957) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 03:32 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 05:20 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 07:35 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 10:06 Giuseppe Verdi - Aida (1952) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 12:30 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 15:13 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 17:15 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 19:38 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Pique Dame (1949) Conductor: A. Melik-Paschajev ® 22:11 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1948) Conductor: Nikolai Golovanov ® 09.01.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:39 Bedřich Smetana - Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) 03:03 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 05:34 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 08:48 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 11:02 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 13:39 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 15:33 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 19:00 Gioachino Rossini - Bianca e Falliero (2000) Opera Rara (I) - Première 22:01 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 10.01.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:34 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 03:03 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 05:57 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 08:12 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Stuarda (Based on Schiller's Maria Stuart) (2001) Dynamic (I) 10:28 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 12:47 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 15:55 Mozart and Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 17:52 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 20:11 Johann Adolph Hasse - Siroe, Re di Persia (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording - Première 22:57 Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 01/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016